Chris and Tyler love to play
by Anonymous2735
Summary: WiiRikeToPray (or wiiliketoplay) just found out that Tyler is leaving the group to pursue his dream. Because of this, Chris realizes how he truly feels about Tyler. Is it the end of WRTP?


"Common Chris, the viewers will love it." Chris did not know how to feel when Spencer said this. "I mean, you know it will be fun. There has not been a new four player game to play for a long while, so why not?" Chris realized this was true. 'Mario and Sonic at the North Korean Olympic games' would not be coming out for another two months. "Spencer, we already know you would kick all of our asses at that game. You are too good at shooter games." Chris said reverse sarcastically if that were a thing. "But we still played all the Mario Parties and Tyler always kicked our asses." Chris realized this was also true. "Whatever." Echoed Chris as he sat in his comfy chair in the recording room. "If Tyler and Tyson also want to play Shrek 5 the video game then I suppose so." Spencer's strong standing legs started to shake in excitement. He started to jump in mega hype in front of Chris as he got the good news. "Yaaay!" Screamed Spencer.

After an awkward transition to another day, the whole gang, Chris, Tyler, Tyson and Spencer, were all on the couch ready to record Shrek 5 the video game for their anticipating audience. "So are we ready to play or what?" Tyler said sarcastically followed by him flipping his short black hair across his face. "Whenever you guys are I suppose." Proclaimed Tyson. Spencer pressed the power button to the brand new Nintendo console the 'Wii 2'. After an update that took forever, the game blazed across the screen in a brilliant light. "Hey guys, welcome to our brand new let's play of Shrek 5 the video game." Chris said giggling in the microphone. "As I promised on twitter, I will play as Shrek while Tyler will play as Fiona, Tyson as Donkey and Spencer as Puss in boots. I suppose that makes us husband and wife Tyler." Chris said giggling. "I mean why not, I always knew you were into fat ogre chicks." Tyler responded laughing hysterically as everyone selected their playable character. "Spence!" Tyson hollard in concern. "Why did you press the start button?" Spence whimpered "It was an accident, I swear." Tylers face went into super serious game mode as the game started. "No swearing Spence, this is a PG video series. We stopped swearing years ago….. FUCK!" Screamed Tyler as Tyson no scoped him with his onion gun launcher. "Oops, should have looked behind ya T." "I'll avenge you honey!" Chris hammered out jokingly as he gripped his wiimote hard. Tyler noticed this and responded jokingly. "Thanks hubby."

After hours of addicting gameplay, it was time to stop recording for the day. "Man, you guys need to get good. I can only kill all of you so many times before the kill score gets maxed out!" Spencer said, proud of his existence. "Speaking of being maxed out." Tyler added. "I got some news for all of you." Everyone turned to Tyler in surprise on what he was going to tell them. "I am moving away soon. I got a job at Funimation to work on Dragon ball Z stuff. It is my lifes dream come true to work on anime for teenagers." Everyone jumped in shock as they heard this. "But T, no one can replace you." Spencer whined. A dreaded sadness came across Chris. Chris had never felt this way before. After being with Tyler for so long, and after just having the time of his life with him, he was told Tyler was going to leave soon right in front of his saddened, glistening eyes. "Well…" Chris stumbled. "Let me take everyone out to eat as one last goodbye for all we have been through. It is dinner time anyways, I don't want Tyler to leave hungry to work at Funimation." Tyson nodded in agreement. "As long as I am not paying then I am happy."

After driving 30 minutes to the nearest Mcdonalds, due to Nebraska being so freaking empty, Chris pulled up into the drive through. "Ya I want a bacon burger, large fry and a soda." Chris said into the speaker phone as his tummy rumbled. "I want a salsa dog, vanilla ice cream and a corn salad." "And I want a fish burger and a soda, and I want a cheesy dog on the side." Spencer and Tyson each said respectively. "Do any of you want to try our recommended smoothies?" The Mcdonald's employee asked through the speakerphone. "My mom loved the smoothies." Chris cried in sadness. Tyler put his hand on Chris's arm. "Is everything ok bro?" Tyler asked in deep concern. "Ya, thanks T." Responded Chris with a saddened smile. Chris then looked into Tyler's eyes and could not help but smile more, grinning from ear to ear. "I miss when you wore eye liner, it made you look super sexy." Chris said as he looked Tyler in the eyes. "Ha, ha, we should probably drive up to get our food." Tyler responded to Chris, thinking Chris was being sarcastic when he wasn't. "Ya of course. You should hand out the food because I am driving." Chris proclaimed as he dried his eyes out. Tyler getting the food from the Mcdonald's worker, passed out the order each person got. However, he mixed up everyone's food and Spencer left hungry.

After dropping everyone off for a good days work, Chris started to drive back home. Rain started to pour down as he drove. The water splattered on the car just as Chris's tears rained down on his pants. This felt like hours to Chris due to his sadness, or because Nebraska is so empty. After finally arriving home, Chris looked on his outdated blackberry for someone to talk to about how he really felt. Scrolling down, he noticed Jansen as one of his contacts. Knowing Jansen was still in college for God knows what major, he started to dial him up in hopes he had a degree in psychology by now. "Hello." A voice echoed through Chris's BlackBerry. "Hey Jansen, I need to talk to you." Chris echoed back. "What do you need Chris? You know I am super busy with liberal education that I can't do anything related to the internet." Chris shy in response asked "Can you give me advice on how to hook up with Tyler?" Jansen was not very surprised by this question. "Just tell him how you really feel Chris. Every since I left WRTP, I noticed that you guys truly do have a strong bond for each other. You may not notice it, but I can tell Tyler loves you just as much as you love him." Said Jansen. "That doesn't make sense though, then why would he want to leave to Funimation?" Chris snapped back. Jansen sighed. "Why don't you ask him? It is best you tell him your true feelings. Trust me, I am in college for this sort of shit."

The next day, the sun glistened through a giant rainbow in the sky. The sun's rays hitting the dewed corn stocks found everywhere in Nebraska. Chris finally having the guts, called Tyler and invited him to play 'New Super Mario Bros Wii', the first game they ever let's played together, in a one last goodbye before he left to work for Funimation. Tyler drove to Chris's house as fast as he could. *Knock* *Knock* The loud knock rolled through Chris's house. Chris sprinted to open the door for his dear friend. "Hey bro!" Tyler said excited. Chris looked up at Tyler and noticed he was wearing eye liner just like the good old days. "What is up with the eyeliner dude?" Chris giggled. "No reason I suppose." Tyler remarked as they headed for the living room. "So, do you want to be my player one or player two?" He continued as he grabbed his wiimote. "Whichever you want me to be bro." Chris replied. Tylers face then turned serious as he sat down. "Chris, can I talk to you about something?" Chris, surprised, grabbed his wiimote and sat down next to Tyler. "What is it?"

Tyler's lips seemed exhausted before they even started to speak. "I love you." They both blushed heavily as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Tyler started to rush his words out of his mouth. "Chris, you and I have been on youtube together since the beginning. We have survived so many Mario Parties as friends. I don't know what I would do without you." Chris's face was shocked. His eyes wide open like the ocean waters. "Then why would you leave Tyler? Is it for the cash town money?" Tyler paused for a brief second. "Because I was afraid you did not want to be with me Chris. I have always been your player two." A tear rolled down Tyler's eye as it turned black from the eye liner. Chris then kissed Tyler on the cheek. In quick response, Tyler kissed Chris on the lips. "But what will Tyson and Spencer think? I am afraid they will not accept our beautiful relationship." Chris remarked as their lips left each others. "Why should that matter? It does not matter if they do not like to play. Wii like to play, and that is all that matters. I am here to stay." Tyler remarked as their lips touched once again.


End file.
